


Satisfied

by sparxwrites



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Food Kink, Oral Sex, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: The issue with Keyleth, thinks Vax, ruefully, is that she doesn’t really know when to stop. She’s too passionate, too excitable, too eager – and though he loves that about her, her spark, it sometimes comes out in the worst of ways. He’s only seen it with alcohol and arguments, before, but this… this is something else.
(In which Keyleth overindulges at a feast, and both her and Vax discover something new about themselves.)





	

The issue with Keyleth, thinks Vax, ruefully, is that she doesn’t really know when to _stop_. She’s too passionate, too excitable, too _eager_ – and though he loves that about her, her _spark,_ it sometimes comes out in the worst of ways. He’s only seen it with alcohol and arguments, before, but this… this is something else.

“ _Urgh_ ,” mutters Keyleth, half-naked the end of the bed Vax is already sprawled sleepily on top of. They’re both exhausted, from the earlier fight and from the feast this evening, and both _more_ than ready for sleep. “Why won’t it just come _off_?”

Keyleth, though, two mugs of ale further gone than Vax, is having a little trouble getting out her clothing.

“Straps, Kiki,” Vax mumbles, sleepily, head propped up on the pillows so he can watch her undress. It’s not exactly a strip-tease, not designed to titillate – but he loves it, still, clothes being peeled away to reveal endless expanses of freckle-spattered skin, the curves and flat planes of her body. “You’ve got buckles, at the sides.”

Keyleth’s face lights up. “Oh!” she says, as if everything suddenly makes sense, scrabbling at the sides of her torso piece. It’s a beautiful thing, an almost-corset made of overlapping leaves of leather, pulled tight to her form by buckles at the sides. “Oh, yes. Of course. Silly- silly me.” She giggles, high and a little tipsy to match the red flush across her cheekbones and the bridge of her nose, and finally fumbles the garment off. “ _Urgh_. There we go. Much better.”

Vax… blinks. Blinks again, suddenly _far_ less sleepy than a few seconds ago, and struggles to work out what he’s seeing.

He’s not sure quite _how_ she managed it, given how _slight_ she is and how _tight_ that torso piece was, but Keyleth’s- well. He’s not really sure how to put it, even in the privacy of his own mind. _Gorged herself_? It seems judgemental, rude, even, but it’s… well, it’s true.

Now freed of the restraints of the corset, the usual flat of her stomach is curved outwards, her gut apparently stuffed with the copious amounts of rich, delicious food they’d been fed at the banquet that evening. There’d been course after course after course, and Vax had picked politely at each dish but lost his appetite within a few plates. 

Keyleth, though, had evidently cleared every one of hers – to be polite, he was sure, but… _but._

She’s stuffed herself silly in the process, it seems, stomach swollen and _obscene_. It’s big enough she can slip her hand under the swell of it, supporting the heavy hang of her gut as she stumbles over to the bed. He hadn’t even realised there was _space_ within her to fit that much food, space for her to end up with an almost _pregnant-looking_ bulge to her usually flat, skinny stomach.

She flops down beside him on the sheets with a groan, a moment later, and even lying down her stomach is a heavy curve, a bulge in the straight lines of her that his eyes keep catching on.

“ _God_ ,” she mutters, cupping one hand over it and rubbing slow circles over the reddened skin. She’s full enough that her stomach doesn’t even dip beneath the pressure of her hand, everything stretched taut over the heavy weight of food she’s stuffed herself with. “I, uh- eurgh, think I might have-” She winces, rubs another circle, and swallows hard, and Vax tracks the bob of her throat with frankly _hungry_ eyes. “Might have overdone it a bit, Vax…”

“You don’t think,” says Vax, automatically, dry sarcasm on his lips even as his mouth waters. He can’t help himself, teasing even as his cock starts to stir between his legs, hardening at the thought of sliding down Keyleth’s throat – already put to such good use tonight – and feeding her _dessert_. “Just a little, perhaps.”

Keyleth hiccups a little, and then sighs, squirming against the bed in a futile attempt to get comfortable. “I’m so _full_ ,” she whines, cradling her stomach to stop it jostling. It’s the same voice she uses when she complains that she needs to be fucked _now_ , that she’s been horny all day, that Vax isn’t working hard enough to get her off. “ _Vax_.”

If Vax wasn’t already well on his way to achingly hard, he is now. His response to that tone of voice is almost Pavlovian at this point, always so _eager_ to make sure Keyleth is happy and satisfied.

For a long moment, he bites his tongue, fighting the urge, inhaling and exhaling as evenly as he can manage… and then, despairing, gives up on his attempts to control himself. Instead, he grins, slowly, and lets one hand creep across the sheets to rest next to hers atop her belly – feeling the taut heat of it himself, his cock twitching at how swollen and heavy she is. 

“Well, what do you want me to do about it, huh?” he murmurs, quietly, moving his hand in the slightest of circling motions and enjoying the quiet moan of relief she makes in response. She’s so responsive to touch, usually, but right now she seems almost _hypersensitive_. “I can give you something to take your mind off it, I suppose…” He grins up at her, and leans forward to kiss the weight of her belly even as she keeps her hands moving over it, soothing little circles as it grumbles quietly with the amount of food it’s struggling to digest.

“What do you-?” she starts, curiously, head cocked and eyes narrowed a little – and then he slides down the bed, and settles between her legs. “Oh. _Oh_. I, hah, um. I would- that’d- yes, please, Vax, I’d like that.”

The words are barely out of her mouth before _his_ mouth is on her, hot and almost as wet as she already is – which she hadn’t noticed, before, and maybe that’s a little odd, that she’s gotten so slick just from the heavy ache of her gut, from rubbing her hands over it, but she can’t bring herself to care right now. She gasps, swallows her cry of surprise and pleasure into a needy mewl, and grabs at his hair almost on _instinct_. “ _Oh_! And when you’re done, maybe- _nnnh, mmm_ \- I can return the favour…?”

Blinking surprise, Vax stares, pulling away from his work for a moment. Strings of saliva and slick run between his lips and the wet heat of Keyleth’s cunt, evidence of his enthusiasm for his task. “You’re sure you’ve got room in there?” he teases – though he can’t help but remember his thoughts earlier, Keyleth’s throat working around his cock, swallowing his come down into her already over-stuffed stomach. It drives a spike of arousal through his own stomach, surprising and a little overwhelming in its intensity.

“ _Oh_! Right, yeah- _this_ ,” says Keyleth, with a quiet laugh, running her free hand over the curve of her stomach and grinning a little giddily at the hungry way Vax’s eyes track the movement. She tugs his hair with the other, urges him back down, and sighs satisfaction when his tongue presses inside of her once more. 

The ache between her legs matches the ache in her stomach, leaves her somehow both over-satiated and hungry all at once, and she can’t help but swallow hard when Vax’s tongue laves over her folds. “I’m sure,” she says, and then gasps, sharply, hips bucking hard enough to make her stomach shake and throb as Vax closes his lips around her clit and _sucks_ , “ _ah_! I’m sure- _ohh,_ Vax, yes- I’ll find room for more somehow…”

**Author's Note:**

> most of the stuff i’ve written for critical role so far has been pretty tame by my standards, i think, so. here. have some weird-ass kinky stuff that doesn’t even make it into full-fledged smut territory, for anyone who happens to share my appreciation for stuffing... ~~honestly, idk what happened with this, but there's something incredibly appealing about skinny, bony keyleth stuffed so full she can barely breathe.~~
> 
> find me @sparxwrites on tumblr, if you want to talk about more weird kinks i guess.


End file.
